


The Struggle of being a Scientist

by fandomshaveruinedme



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Hurt Fitz, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: What happens if Gordon does stab fitz with the pole during the epic science biatch fight





	The Struggle of being a Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic yayyyyy...   
> it totally sucks but whatever ya know   
> Disclaimer I sadly do not own these characters

Fitz was not having a good day. He along with Coulson and Mack were finishing up the trap for Gordon. Jemma had finally wanted to talk to Fitz about their relationship and here he was hiding behind a pole waiting for a crazy inhuman to show up.

"Come here no eyes," Mack called as he swung at Gordon. The plan was officially in motion, him and Coulson just had to wait a little bit longer before springing the trap. As he finished setting up Gordon popped up right behind Phil punching him backwards into the wall. Immediately Fitz started pressing buttons on the tablet putting the plan into motion.

"You trapped me… HOW?" Gordon screeched

"Science biatch," was Fitz response as he swung the pole around connecting with Gordon's jaw. Even though Gordon could no longer leave the room it did not stop him from teleporting. Well this is just great Fit thought as he swung his pole where he thought Gordon would be, why did Jemma sign us up for this bloody team anyways. He was looking around the room trying to get a good whack at Gordon but it was hard to focus with the noise and flashes. He didn't notice the quick flash behind him or the horrified looks that shot his way from the team. All Fitz could comprehend was spinning around and thrusting his own pole through Gordon's heart. He felt rather proud of himself until he felt his insides light on fire. Slowly he looked down and noticed a pole protruding from his own chest.

Everything turned into slow motion after that he watched Mack lunge for him as he slowly caved in on himself the world turning into a blur.

"Turbo," he heard Mack call " look at me come on look at me." Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Mack. Fitz knew he was hyperventilating but it felt as if no air was getting into his lungs.

"Jemma….. Tell Jemma," he whispered as blood started dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Shhhhhh Turbo save your energy," Mack said trying to stop the bloodflow without removing the pole.

"Tell Jemma that I- I love her she needs ta a," he took a shuddering breath " Let he er know that I forgive her for everything."

" No Turbo I'm not going to tell her because you're going to tell Simmons yourself."

Fitz could see Coulson in the background shouting into his comm but could not hear any of the words being spoken. Blood was dripping down the bottom of his vest and pooling on the floor.

" Turbo. Fitz please stay with me come on don't close your eyes," Fitz could hear the anguish in Mack's voice and saw tear tracks staining his face before everything went dark.

Jemma was having a day. That's all she could say as she paced around the room waiting to hear from Fitz about how the mission was going. Nervously she tapped a pen against her desk pretending to look over notes. She had finally realized her feeling for Fitz then he was swept away on a mission. She was still sitting at her desk when suddenly there was a blaring voice over the speaker.

"EMERGENCY MEDICAL TEAM REQUIRED AT HELIPAD." Jemma shot up from her desk knowing that it was one of her team members that needed assistance. She silently hoped that it was anybody but Fitz.

The sight that greeted her at the doors was the worst thing she could have imagined. Fitz was laying on a gurney white as a ghost. His lips were tinged blue and a layer of sweat coated his forehead so his beautiful curls, that Jemma loved running her fingers through, stuck to it. The worst sight was the pole sticking out of his chest that had thankfully not been removed.

"Fitz!" she cried running up to the gurney watching as a team of medical professionals attached machines to him and started cutting off his shirt careful of the pole. Jemma reached out and grabbed Fitz's hand muttering comforting words to him while they raced down the gurney. However, when they reached the operating room she was pulled back by a large hand.

"No let me go I need to get to him pleasseee," she cried

"No Jemma the professionals need to handle it." Coulson said as they watched the doors oped for the gurney. Suddenly a shout went up among the doctors as a flatline was heard through the doors.

"NO! Please Fitz I love you stay with me please please please," Jemma cried rushing to the door before being pulled back by Coulson again.

"Fitz please stay with me I need you please don't die on me

Jemma sat beside Fitz as he lay in a white hospital bed. He looked so small against the pillow she thought. She watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest wondering if she will ever be able to look into his beautiful eyes or see his smile ever again.

"Fitz, the doctors said that they don't know if you will ever wake up again. It was a very serious stab wound but the good news is you took Gordon down." Tears spilled down Jemma's face as she continued " Please Fitz, you can't leave me here alone I love you and I'm sorry we grew distant. Please Fitz I love you so so much." She could not longer speak as the tears continued to fall.

"I love you too Jemma," Fitz rasped " and i'll never leave you again." He would have continued speaking if not for the lips the collided with his.

When the rest of the team came to visit they found Fitzsimmons curled up asleep in the hospital bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just wrote this because I couldn't find some fics I had imagined if that makes sense   
> Comment what you think   
> I already know the grammar is just atrocious sorry


End file.
